Uranus Rising
by FelgrandDragon
Summary: The ancient ponegliffs scattered throughout the world speak of three ancient weapons: The mighty warship Pluton, the mermaid Poseidon who commands the sea kings, and Uranus the power of the earth. Four years ago the world government found and used Uranus to end the pirate age. The result was a barren wasteland encompassing the whole world. Now the only hope for the world is ragged


**I've had this story rattling around in my head for a while and after exploring the vast fandom of stories for One Piece I noticed that no one had done a Post-Apocalypse story similar to what would had happen in the movie Z if Zebb had succeeded. I always wanted to see stories that explore the close friends of the Strawhats pirates, and what it would be like to put them all together. This story will be longer as I have time, but I want to see if anyone likes this idea first.**

* * *

 **Prologue – The Apocalypse re-arranges its schedule**

Red, the color of roses and blood, of deep-sea life and rubies, of fire and magma. It is the color of life as it is spilled freely into the open sky. A color to common to see no matter which way you looked. Red rocks hot with heat glowing as if in an open stove surrounded by rivers of red liquid mantle that bubble up with insistent hisses of steam and heat.

 _I never thought that after everything that's been lost it would be the color of blue that I would miss the most._

The figure dressed in a worn black cloak considered his own wayward thoughts as he overlooked the landscape. As far as the eye could see there was nothing but red and black rock surrounded by lakes and rivers of magma. He imagined that this was what world must have looked like when it was born, full of fire and heat. Volcanos constantly erupting to release both stone and ash into the air building the already thick grey clouds swirling overhead. With enough particulates in the air would force moisture in the air to condense and when heavy enough fall back to earth. The rains would come and cool the earth till the red could be seen no more.

But rains would not come, for as the man stood from his perch of obsidian rock he knew no more water remained on this parched earth. There would be no miracle of rain to cool the earth enough for life to take hold like it had at the time of creation.

He pulled the hood of the cloak back over his head. _This world no long has miracles_ he thought somberly as he allowed his feet to slide down the slope towards his destination. Even with all the devastation around and no way to change it he still found himself moving forward.

"Humans are quite strange; even with everything that happened I still find myself considering options and trying to find others." He knew that there was no hope of a future as it had evaporated along with the water, yet there was some force within him that refused to let him admit defeat. It wasn't so much a voice as it was a feeling, a well of inner strength that refused to die. Originally he had chalked it up to his survival instinct but he remembered he never had much of one even before the end, and this feeling was much stronger.

Weaving through lava flows and smoking rock he finally stopped. On the other side of several pillars of cooled rock rested a ship. It laid on list to the left where jagged stone had torn out the hull in great chunks. Holes and cracks on the deck and sides indicated that a fight had occurred before its final landing. But even with it in shambles a black flag fluttered weakly on its remaining mast, and its figurehead though covered in soot and broken in multiple places had lost no of its majesty.

He laid a scared hand on the lion's face with a tender touch and worked a weak yet strong smile to his lips. Even with no one to hear him speak he still spoke to the broke ship with such confidence that one would think he was talking to a person.

"Don't worry Sunny, I promise that I will find a way to save them. . ." he looked out toward the east at the ruined mountain that had been redline. ". . . All of them."


End file.
